


公主秘闻14~15

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 4





	公主秘闻14~15

14.

所谓的“捉奸在床”不完全是偶然。  
在遇到康祐之前的两到三个月，抵触抑制剂成了为自己红杏出墙而开脱的理由。瑠姫睡过几个男人，有Alpha也有Beta，有圈内艺人也有圈外素人，长短粗细，虽然没有凑齐十二星座那么夸张，ABOAB四种血型倒也可以够得上2的倍数了。  
没有爱意的各取所需作为生活的一部分存在着，遇到过几个食髓知味的年下迷恋上他的身体之后对他纠缠不休，也碰上过几个级别高于他的人利用身份地位要求他做长期地下情人……啊，只是需要柱状物体排遣寂寞罢了，其他累赘的社交不需要。  
虽然小松隼弥对他的约炮成瘾逐渐睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是每一次都有可能成为日后作为偶像的污点。  
这么严重的后果，怎么可能不知道呢。只是对于恋人的冷漠，彼时和祥生同龄的未成年人幼稚地较劲罢了。  
他最终厌烦了跟按摩棒们的交流和对话，在一个结束了营业的百无聊赖的普通傍晚，点开了jr旧友开玩笑发进群里的成人用品网站。他把界面设置成Omega专用，花三分钟注册了初级会员，确认了验证通过的邮件，这便是拥有一盒子小道具的开端。  
喔，至于后来与康祐干柴烈火被撞到，只不过是小松隼弥提出分手的借口而已。  
瑠姫没有愚钝到感知不出一点端倪，种种迹象表明，在自己独自去医院打胎的时候，那个人就有新欢了。是剧团里的谁呢？比自己年轻吗？比自己漂亮吗？还是比自己水多穴紧又耐操？  
看上去是自己荒淫无度饥渴难耐，其实仅仅是简单的以牙还牙。  
不喜欢被抛弃，不喜欢，最不喜欢了。所以，想要被永久标记的心愿才会如此强烈。  
这么回忆着，祥生已经洗完澡走进来了。  
未擦干的水珠在锁骨的凹陷处汇成一道浅浅的水流，顺着匀称胸肌的沟壑一路淌到埋着青筋的小腹以上，又在线条分明的腹股沟处分流。  
瑠姫第一次不用畏惧偷窥、摄像以及旁人，堂而皇之盯着祥生的身子出神，他暗自咂舌，如果眼前的人是一个可攻略对象——能永久标记自己的Alpha的话，早已经在上一个刹那把这个人拆骨入腹了。  
可惜可惜。  
祥生的手没处放，也没有插兜的习惯，于是不好意思地扯了扯围在腰上的客用毛巾，说：“不够裹住全身，所以围到了这里……”  
“啊……抱歉，”瑠姫回过神来，“更大的那一条忘记洗了，只好委屈你将就了。”  
“没关系，”祥生甩开肩膀走近他，坏笑着眯起小狗眼，用气声说，“马上就要脱掉了，不是吗？”  
这个人，先天就会怎么撩人吧？一定是的。瑠姫扔给他一块更小的毛巾：“头发，如果不擦干的话会着凉。”  
“有吹风机吗？哦，对了，瑠姫的妈妈已经睡下了，动静太大不好，可是我自己不会擦呢。”祥生自言自语，然后蹲到瑠姫面前，上目线看着他，把小毛巾塞进瑠姫的手里。  
“怕了你了，但愿你能把无师自通的这套用到你的Alpha身上。”瑠姫撇了撇嘴角，接过毛巾并展开，盖住祥生湿漉漉滴答水的头发，伸开手指轻柔地按摩和擦拭，像给自家泰迪擦毛一样。  
“我的Alpha？”  
“目前没有也没关系！嘛，Alpha什么的，有时候只是一根按摩棒。”瑠姫意识到自己的失言，祥生并不是小狗或者小猫，而是一个心事还没有消除的人。瑠姫从手边的黑色大盒子里拿出一根柱状物体，“这一根是我最喜欢的，插进去可以自己动，祥生要不要试试？”  
祥生第一次见如此仿真的假阳具，龟头是硅胶质感，摸起来如同剥开的荔枝，尾部有三个按钮，start键和＋－各一键，整体约莫22cm，波子汽水瓶口的两倍一样粗。  
祥生喉咙发紧：“喂，瑠姫くん，不要这么突然……”  
瑠姫隔着毛巾揉乱他的头发：“头发擦干净就扩张吧！”  
“为什么不是瑠姫くん先扩张呢？”  
“看上去祥生很需要被填满的样子。”  
“吸精怪就不必这样说我了吧。”  
“祥生是客人，礼仪上你优先才对。”  
“作为经验者的瑠姫くん应该做个示范好吗？”  
“你是傻瓜（ばか）吗？”  
“瑠姫くん怎么可以骂人？你是笨蛋（アホ）吗？”  
“说脏话的是祥生吧。”  
“啊真是的……”  
“一起一起！”  
纵然是向对方张开利爪露出尖牙，也只是在对方的掌心挠一下，或者在对方的手背啃一下，用最轻微的力道，最骄恣的模样，然后相视而笑。  
“就按照瑠姫くん的推荐，从这个开始吧。”祥生握住刚才那根，作势要往后面插。  
“等等，祥生不知道世界上有润滑剂这种东西吗？”  
“哼。”  
“小处男。”瑠姫从盒子的底部摸出一个小瓶，里面是保湿面霜一样的透明啫喱。  
“又被瑠姫くん小瞧了。”祥生鼓起腮帮。

15.

昏黄的床头灯晕开一个朦胧的光圈，也让对方的容貌笼上了柔焦滤镜，脸上的绒毛正随着鼻息低频晃动。  
呼吸声渐强，像日落后海水一波接一坡拍打沙滩和礁石的暧昧撞击声，行星的倒影依附在白色泡沫的罅隙间，流成暗潮涌动的银河。  
祥生吃痛，拧了一把瑠姫腰上薄得过分的软肉，似乎这样做就可以把不适感分享出去，瑠姫咬着下嘴唇含混不清地说：“明明上次插进，还没有这么紧，是不是偷偷做了缩阴？好歹也体会下我的心情。”  
“瑠姫くん，这个时候就不要念rap了吧？”祥生反客为主，把用手指在自己后穴里作案的瑠姫压在身下，抄起一只口球塞进了瑠姫的嘴巴里，整套动作行云流水令人感慨不愧是在红房子里跟老外battle过的工地人。瑠姫还没意识到发生了什么，又被祥生用皮绳绑住了双手捆在了床头上。祥生俯下身子亲他的眉心，“这些都是瑠姫くん喜欢的。”  
“唔……”  
祥生的双唇沿着瑠姫小巧玲珑的鼻骨下移，贴到了瑠姫上唇沟的位置温存，又在嘴边几颗痣上挨个轻吻，问他：“怎么，不喜欢吗？”  
瑠姫红着一双眼睛水汪汪瞧着他，支支吾吾说不出话，呜咽的音节被打碎在喉咙中结成了软木塞子，唾液濡湿了口中的异物，从嘴角溢出弄透了一小片枕头。他的两手交叉在头顶，雪白又羸弱的双腕被勒出茜色的痕迹，手臂到腋下再到腰、胯、腿的线条，宛如卡拉瓦乔笔下的葡萄酒神一样细腻而流畅。  
放弃了挣扎的他，骨与皮像突然静止的凝脂。  
我见犹怜。  
“好了，不逗你了，瑠姫くん我们开始吧？好，我先来~多亏了上次和你学会了扩张，是这样吗？”  
祥生伸出自己的手指，放进嘴巴里舔湿，粉红色的舌头溜出来勾勒指纹的形状，然后插进后穴前后活动。另一只手撑在瑠姫绯色的左耳一侧，居高临下地对瑠姫吃吃地笑，眼神迷离，逐渐沉溺在手指带来的快感里。  
“啊……果然是要自己动手啊。”祥生满足地喟叹。  
“唔唔、唔……”  
“嗯？可以了吗？”祥生将耳朵放在瑠姫颤动的喉结上，装模作样听他说话。  
“唔……”瑠姫的睫毛聚成一小绺一小绺的，把钝感的灯光射线切分开来，又受累似的无助地颤动，好似即将停落在雏菊纤蕊上的凤尾蝶的翅。  
“诶，我一直以为瑠姫くん是抖M来着，不然为什么每次上台都把自己绑起来呢？”祥生停止了恶作剧的一半，掏出瑠姫嘴巴里的口球。  
“咳咳，祥生你……手也给我解开！”  
“不急不急，等我把这根东西放进去。诶？话说这个要怎么玩？”  
瑠姫抓狂，但此时也只好耐着性子教他：“先放进去，然后打开遥控调节力度就可以。”  
祥生照做，皱着眉头费了好大力气才吞下假阳具的龟头，经过一番斗争，终于把整根吃了进去，他感觉耗尽了全身的力气，腰塌了下去，贴近了瑠姫没有一丝赘肉的平坦小腹，气若游丝地问：“下、面，呢？”  
“按遥控器的开关键。”  
“哪个是？”  
“你给我。”  
祥生伸长手臂，将遥控递到瑠姫仍被绑着的手里。  
瑠姫勾起嘴角，轻车熟路地按下了最大的红色按钮，紧接着将强度推到了最高档。  
哈哈。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”这是祥生在舞台上都飚不出的高音。  
“放心，我的房间隔音效果非常好，为了深夜练rap和对玩偶讲话，墙内安装了隔音板。你尽管叫吧，SHI~O~SE~I~”  
“啊、嗯，太快了瑠姫くん，呜呜呜不行了，停下、啊！”  
粗硬的异物撞开娇软的穴心，在高热而粘滑的甬道中兴风作浪。腰麻，背软，腿发抖，勉强靠着手臂支撑肩膀，肘部的关节戳到瑠姫因情事而肿胀的胸脯上，瑠姫闷哼一声，手指拨动遥控器的滚轮，换成了九浅一深的模式。  
比起持续不断的高强度抽插，让人有了喘息的机会。  
“嗯……呼、瑠姫くん真是坏心眼。”祥生换了姿势躺平，快感代替了疼痛席卷而来，慢慢输送进大脑中枢，“你们天蝎座报复心理都这么严重吗？”  
“只对在意的人才会~”瑠姫偏过头，隔着举过头顶的手臂看他。  
“我还要谢谢你吗？”  
“心怀谢意的话，就解开我的手腕吧！”瑠姫抬起一条腿踢了踢祥生的脚。  
“不急~既然瑠姫くん给我挑了这么棒的玩具还说在意我，作为报恩，我也要给瑠姫くん选一个适合你的。”  
说着，祥生拎起了一颗硕大的跳蛋。

(待续)


End file.
